


Dear Fellow Traveler

by tnnyoh



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, HereticRoyalty, emsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: A short fic based on a tumblr song prompt





	Dear Fellow Traveler

They met in the woods, the treetops bathed in moonlight.  A young woman and a young man, both much older and wiser than their looks would betray. 

 

Have they met before? They feel as if they had known each other for years, have they?  No, that can't be.   

 

They stare at each other for a long time, their eyes lock onto each other.  They do not speak, but they are sharing so much in this moment.

 

After an endless amount of time, she steps forward and says "Come with me"  He follows without question. 

 

They spend hours, maybe even days walking the roads and paths that intertwine with each other.  They spend days, maybe even weeks in silence.  But they share so much, sleeping on the earth with nothing but the moonlight to keep them company.  They share intimacies beyond physical.  They steal kisses in quiet moments in between the crackle of the fires they lit to keep them warm during the nights. 

 

After a while they must part ways, she lives in the beautiful city and he can only touch the moonlight, but she dreams of him, and she waits for him.  But she belongs in a beautiful city, and he must live among the shadows. 

 

She knows he is out there, she can sense him in every movement she makes.  Her heart flutters each morning and sinks each night.  Her stranger, the boy she met in the moon, he may never reveal himself again.  But she catches glimpses of him in all the shadows, in all the mirrors.  She is content, she is happy. Her love for him is most wise.   She is not alone.

 

 


End file.
